Weasley Family Mayhem
by remuslives
Summary: Chaos in the Weasley household on Christmas morning. For MistyMist! Happy Holidays dearest! Thanks for setting up the gift exchange, didn't want you to be left out. One-shot.


**Happy Holidays MistyMist! Thank you for making this exchange work! You're the best!**

**Thanks go to KingdomHeartNerd and wisegirlweasley for the beta work!**

Molly twirled her wand, flipping the ends of her shoulder-length hair up into a stylish bob. She straightened the lovely sweater her mother knitted for her and smoothed down her long, festive skirt. Adding a touch of make-up, she smiled her brightest smile and took a deep breath to prepare herself.

She calmly opened the door and groaned at the noise level already filling her home.

"Mum!"

"I'm telling!"

"No, I am!"

"It's mine! Give it back!"

"Mum!"

"Arthur!" Molly called, stepping into the narrow hallway, sighing as the baby started crying. Making her way across the hall, she scooped little Ginny out of her cot and positioned her at a breast; thankful her mother had remembered the modesty charm on the jumper this time. As the baby suckled greedily, Molly went back to her search for her husband.

"Give it back!" Charlie grunted, pulling on a photograph that Molly couldn't make out through his struggles with his big brother.

"I just wanna see it for a minute," Bill growled, pulling on his end. "Let go!"

"No!"

Molly snatched it out of their surprised hands. The barely covered woman in the picture giggled and winked, thrusting out her bosom.

"Where did you get this rubbish," she snarled, crumpling the picture.

"I don't know, it's Charlie's."

"Is not! I nicked it from Bill."

"Did not!" 

"Did too!"

"Did-"

"Enough! Both of you! Where's your father?"

"Kitchen," Bill shouted, running outside, followed closely by Charlie.

"Arthur," she called heading to the kitchen. She patted Percy's head as she passed him on the stairs. "Toys off the stairs, please."

"Mum, he's copying me," Fred and George yelled, reaching her at the same time.

"Am not! Are so!" they shouted together. "See?"

"Stop copying your brother," she said sternly, not looking directly at either of them.

They turned to each other and made identical victorious faces. "Stop it! I'm telling! Mum, he's doing it again!" They pointed at each other.

Hitching Ginny up for a burp, she glared at each of them. "No copying! If I have to tell you again, you're both going to a corner."

"That's not fair," they grumbled, crossing their arms.

"I didn't say it was." She left them, still complaining in unison. Finally reaching the kitchen, she found it empty, save for Ron who was throwing blocks against the wall and giggling.

"Mum, up," he said, slobbering on her new skirt.

"Hello, sweetheart. Has Daddy given you breakfast yet?" She shifted the squalling baby to the other breast and hefted Ron up with her free arm. "Oh Ronnie!" She turned her nose away form his loaded nappy. "Arthur!"

She carried her two youngest through the house and out to the front yard.

"Charlie! Come here."

The nine year old approached her slowly, looking timid. "Yes, Mum?"

"Have you seen your father?"

"He's in the chicken coop," he said, clearly relieved she wasn't going to ask him more about that picture.

"But he's already fed them," she mumbled. Ron started squirming in her grasp and the smell really was overpowering. "Take Ronnie inside and change his nappy."

"Ah, but Mum-"

"Do we need to talk about that photograph some more?"

"No, Mum, no. I-I'm sorry."

"Good. Now take Ron inside straighaway."

Charlie led his littlest brother back to the house. Molly narrowed her eyes at Bill as she burped the baby again, he was laughing at Charlie.

"Bill! Ginny needs changed too, and I think you're just the one to do it." She handed over the gassy girl and watched to make sure her eldest carried her safely. "Now Arthur."

She opened the door to see her husband sitting at a table, sorting through his plug collection. He froze, plug in his hand, as she glared at him. "Do you mean to tell me, that you've been out here all morning?"

"Well, not _all _morning, dear." He stood, but eyed her warily. "I did make the breakfast. Th-the boys have all eaten and there's some left for you. I-I even remembered the warming charm this time."

"Hmm..."

"I'll just go-go round them up for presents, shall I?" He kissed her hair on the way by.

She waited until he was gone then finished sorting his plugs and put them back into their proper bins. Producing a new large four-pronged one, she had picked up from a Muggle shop, from her pocket, she laid it in the center of the table where he'd be sure to see it first thing when he snuck back down there after lunch.

Upon re-entering the house, Bill shoved a newly cleaned Ginny back into her arms. He turned and ran directly into Percy.

"Back off, Perce," he moaned, shoving the five year old out of his way. Un-phased Percy followed quickly in his hero's shadow.

"Alright, gather round, gather ro- Bill don't hit your brother! Percy, stop crying, there's a good lad. Ron, no! No, no, don't put that in your mouth. Charlie, stop that before your mother sees you. Bill! I said- Oh Molly, we're all set, just waiting on you, love."

"Happy Christmas, Mum," the boys chimed together, except Ron who was once again attempting to eat Charlie's grimy sock.

"Oh, go on then." She waved for them to dig into their modest pile of presents. A great cheer went up as they tossed aside ones that weren't theirs. "Oh, now really," she complained as Fred and George had nearly buried Ron in gifts. "That's enough; sit. Bill! I said sit."

She and Arthur unburied Ron and finished passing out the parcels to each of their excited children.

"Ready?" Arthur asked, holding one of his own, but pausing as the twins traded spots to get the proper presents. "Go!" He ripped into his as eagerly as the boys. Molly smiled, slowly helping Ginny tear at her wrappings, while watching the others.

Long after they had finished opening gifts and began playing with them, Molly finally got to her last one.

"Oh Arthur," she gushed, hugging him one-armed. "A sleigh ride, how romantic. But the children-"

"Will be well cared for. Your brothers are coming in...five minutes."

"But Ginny?"

"She'll be fine, Mollywobbles. Just think...you, me, no squabbles, no whining, no _children_." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh Arthur." She kissed him softly. "Do you think they'll stay with the children all night?"

"They'd better." He kissed her neck lightly, then sighed. "Bill, put Percy down."

"Fred and George untie Ron this instant. Charlie what's that you've got there? Another one! Where are you getting these?" She ripped a new photograph from his hands.

"I nicked it from Bill."

"Did not!" Bill roared, dropping Percy on his head.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Quit copying me! Copy cat, copy cat!" Fred and George yelled at each other.

"Ron, don't put that in your mouth!"

"Did not! Back _off _Percy!"

"Did so!"

"I'm telling! Stop it!"

"No, Ron, no!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Stop it!"

"MUM!"

**The End. **

**Happy Holidays to all my lovely readers/reviewers! Hope you all liked it; don't forget to review. *pulls out mistletoe* whatcha say?**


End file.
